Emperor Alexander III
A Royal Biography: Emperor Alexander III Written by Brausnelijan Royal Historian: Lara Jantith History This section of the biography tracks Emperor Alexander throughout much of his life. Descriptions and claims of the illegal activities his Majesty may have partaken in are from sources of varying credibility. My fellow Brausnelijan historians have put it best, "Only the Emperor knows what really happened." Early life From birth, Alexander Aeolus Kalsen Jikarthra was surrounded in chaos and turmoil. Shortly after Alexander was born, his mother and father, Emperor and Empress of Nykibo, fought tooth and nail over whom should raise the child. His mother believed that her mother, Alexander's grandmother, would be better suited to rear the newborn, while his father thought he should raise his son to become a strong Emperor. In the end it was finally decided that he would be raised by his grandmother, and rumors of a legal battle are unverified. Alexander took well to life with his grandmother, amassing an interest in the fine arts and music. When Alexander turned thirteen, it was decided that he would return to his home at the Jikarthran Palace in Kareliah. Tearfully, Alexander arrived at the Palace in disgust. For thirteen years he had grown accustomed to living the life of a simple peasant and he had enjoyed it. His heart nearly broke in two when he saw his parents order around servants and serfs without a care. At fifteen, Alexander returned with his mother and father to his birthland of Nykibo. Here is where Alexander's story becomes dark and shrouded in mystery. You see, after a long rebuilding period, the empire was once again theirs. During this time, a scandal surfaced, surrounding the land of Rysonia. The royal family of Rysonia, save one, had been brutally murdered. Suspicions arose when Emperor Alexander II had attempted a very important trade agreement with the head of state of Rysonia. The Rysonians declined and this threw the Emperor into a fit of rage. The public had very little time to speculate as to whether the Emperor did commit the murders, because shortly after, the Emperor himself was murdered. Fellow historians believe that it was the younger Alexander who murdered his father. At the news of her husband's death, sources say the Empress fell victim to paranoia, hysteria, hallucenations, and other mental illness. While in the care of one of her friends, she became violent and battered the woman into a comatose state. The Fallen Empress, as she is now most commonly known, was immediately committed to a local insane asylum. A notable fact, the same asylum was caught in a ferocious hurricane nearly ten years ago and resulted in the escape of eight patients, one of which being the former Empress of Nykibo. Her wherabouts today are unknown. A Dark Past Emperor Alexander III, faced with the responsibility of an Empire which spanned across 3 nations at that time, fled from Nykibo at the tender age of seventeen. During this period, little is known of the young Emperor's workings or whereabout. In order to keep his identity a secret, he lived under several aliases and was known by many other nicknames, including 'the Commander' and 'Scott Vetira'. Known simply as the Commander, Alexander was allegedly part of a rebel army and quickly rose through the ranks. Slowly evolving into a terrorist organization, the Kinshra were both secret and powerful. With Alexander at the helm, seemingly nothing could stop them. The organization was similar to a mafia, extorting local business, corrupting national officials, and killing any who got in their way. The Kinshra's funds mostly came from drugs and murder-for-hire operations. Speculation over drug usage in Alexander's past is still unconfirmed. It is here that Alexander became an excellent marksman, mastering many projectile weapons. Alexander vanished into the shadows and resurfaced as Scott Vetira, quickly becomin a leader in the assassination industry. Joining up with Rianelle Jorden and Carson Lee, the trio took down the most powerful leaders of their time, for a heavenly price. In a very short time, the three amassed millions as an elite assassination team. With the marriage of Carson Lee to a colleague in the assassination field, the team went their seperate ways. However, criminal analysts say that eventually, the team will reunite. Nykibo Reborn Alexander returned three years later, still young at twenty one, to find Nykibo in ruins. After an extensive reconstruction period, the Emperor assumed the throne and returned Nykibo to its rightful position as a world power. At this point, the Nyiban Empire was up to five nations. This time around, Lord Carops of Liberalia was around to help. He guided the young Emperor in both world politics and domestic affairs. Very recently, Lord Carops has officially adopted Emperor Alexander III as his own son, including him in the Royal Family of the GCUN. At the height of Nykibo's success, Alexander had a change of heart once more. Nykibo withdrew its membership from many leading alliances. Nykibo was also transfered to the power of a President, becoming a democracy. At the fall of the Nykiban Empire, there were over 20 nations under Emperor Alexander's control. Brausnelija and the NPO Abandoning Nykibo and its satellite nations, Alexander traveled far North to found a new nation, Brausnelija. As Emperor of Nykibo, Alexander had different views than those of the NPO in his former land. However, upon arriving at the NPO Welcome desk in this new world, he was assured that the only connection between the two organizations was their name and a few members. Shortly thereafter, the Emperor signed his personal and national alliegance to the New Pacific Order. Part of a mass migration from his former world to this new world, Alexander was reacquainted with several people from his past, including Lord Carops. The Green Pacific Empire After a stint in the NPO, Alexander had a radical new idea. He had a plan to found a new charter of the NPO on the Green team. The new alliance quickly went under, but Alexander took a new interest in the Green Team away from the experience. Brausnelija and the GCUN Category:Individuals Category:Member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Assembly Chairmen of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization